the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Sorzau "the Dreamlord" (DreamLordDarkrai)
“''They swept out down from the mountains like a plague. The only warning the townsfolk had was the ominous black clouds on the horizon that morn. Crops were burned, villages left in ruin, livestock slaughtered. Those who stood to try and fight were cut down as easily as wheat to a farmers scythe. Those who fled did not make it far, The great winged terrors could easily out pace a horse and the wargs the horde rode were strong and tireless. They soon caught up with the farm horses meant for strength and not speed. Not one man, woman, or child escaped on that dark day.The kingdoms of men would have no warning of their coming till they saw the smoke in the distant air,and by then it would be too late''.”-The Tales of Arnor Vol I Appearance "Most of them plainly (and biologically) were corruptions of Elves (and probably later also of Men). But always among them (as special servants and spies of Melkor, and as leaders) there must have been numerous '''corrupted minor spirits' who assumed similar bodily shapes. (These would exhibit terrifying and demonic characters.)" - The History of Middle Earth Vol X Sorzau stands little over seven foot tall, has a large muscular body and an intimidating almost otherworldly presence. His skin is midnight black and he has long ragged white hair. His eyes are a pale blue-gray almost like moonlight and show an intelligence not often seen in his kin.The upper half of his body has been heavily scarred covered in long red slashes, the reason for these is unknown but is likely due to working with wargs. '''Personality' While stronger and larger than many other uruks, Sorzau's greatest trait is his strategic intelligence.He is very rarely angered and approaches every situation with a calm mind. Leading only a small force, Very rarely will he commit to open warfare instead preferring to use shock warfare tactics, striking fast killing all witnesses.His actions may seem cruel however unlike many of his kin cruelty is a means to an end and not something done for pleasure. He is just as happy to politically manipulate his foes as he is to engage them on the field of battle. Despite this when reasoned with he can be fair and he takes loyalty extremely seriously and would rather die than break a sworn oath. History Please note this is a brief overview of the history of Sorzau there are many periods where his actions or whereabouts are unknown and much of what was once known has been lost.There may be large time jumps in sections of the text due to nothing of significance taking place or a lack of information.These events take place before the start date of the server and therefore are not related to server events. I may also include events from '''the second age server' here.'' Timeline Origin Some of these things may have been delusions and phantoms but some were no doubt shapes taken by the servants of Melkor, mocking and degrading the very forms of the children. For Melkor had in his service great numbers of Maiar, who had the power, as their Master, of taking visible and tangible shape in Arda. ''('Morgoth's Ring', "Myths transformed", text X') ''Boldog (…) is a name that occurs many times in the tales of the War. But it is possible that Boldog was not a personal name, and either a title, or else the name of a kind of creature: the '''Orc-formed Maiar', only less formidable than the Balrogs'' (Author's footnote to the text X) Of the orcs of Melkor there were many breeds and variants as he sought to corrupt the creations of Ilúvatar and perfect his weapons of war. However among their ranks existed beings far superior to the deformed elves and twisted half men.These are known to some as Boldogs, Lesser Maiar who took upon them the shape of orcs to better lead the legions of Melkor to war. These beings were as far from orcs as were the elves. They had immense power compared to those they shared form with and were usually used as captains and great leaders of the armies of the dark lord. Not much is known of the early days before the light of the two trees was extinguished but it was sometime then that Sorzau bearing then a name lost to time fell under the influence of Melkor. First Age * Stationed at Angband under Melkor. * Fought in war of wrath. * Fled deep into the mountains upon Melkors defeat. Second Age * Aided in the reclaiming of Mount Gundabad. * Led the assault on the high pass fortress. * Became Lieutenant of High Pass. * Suffered a near lethal wound in the battle of the last alliance. * The siege of the High Pass (Lore Story) 25th Hithui SA 1600 “Quiet maggot! You want them to hear us! And bring more wood, else the the roofs cavin’ in!” Sorzau walked hunched through the narrow tunnels his presence causing the workers to double their effort, fearing the large braided whip he carried at his side. Sturdy wooden beams held up the roof harvested from the forests that covered the foothills of the Mistys. The snaga had been mining tirelessly for days on end to reach there goal. Above them perched on the highest peak in the centre of the mountain range was a mighty fortress build by the dwarves to watch over the high pass and allow free passage to their people and allies. Sorzau new that to cut off the pass would be a mighty blow to the free peoples and the fortress he eyed with the lust of a dragon. From the exterior the fortress seemed unassailable, a large intimidating bridge spanned the pass with a precarious climb within one of its supports.Two gates stood at either end of the bridge entering into the fortress itself perched high atop the mountain and a large underground complex in the opposing peak.A mighty watchtower rose from both sides of the pass giving view for miles around surely alerting the garrison to any above ground assault. And so Sorzau determined the attack would not come from the outside but from within.It took many months of mining to get in position but early on the morn of … the orc host was in position right beneath the great fortress. “Light the fires! Let them have no warning , this day our blades taste dwarfish blood!” Sorzau’s voice echoed as a thunderstorm through the tunnels and in response the great beams holding them up were set alight. As the timbers began to splinter the snaga rushed to escape, but for most it was too late as the roof began to cave in crushing the fleeing workers. Those above had no idea of the doom that was about to befall them, the ground suddenly opened up swallowing entire homes.Not long after the dust had settled a deep menacing horn sounded from below and from the depths the orcs came.They ran through the fortress with a wild bloodlust slaying all who crossed their path, even each other! Many of the residents were civilians; craftsmen, passing traders looking for a safe resting place, and the families of the soldiers.The garrison numbering 500 strong swiftly found themselves surrounded, outnumbered, hopeless. The captain of the guard called out desperately to his dispersed host, “To the bridge! It’s our last hope, Let not your courage waver now, for are we not sons of Durin!” Interlocking the broad shields they bore less than 100 made it to the bridge where they stood only able to watch as the orcs pillaged and slaughtered.It was at this moment Sorzau’s second battalion, sent through tunnels to infiltrate the dwarven halls across the valley, emerged on the other side of the bridge. On signal, the orcs charged towards the remaining dwarves. All was lost… And so it was that in the winter of SA 1600 the High Pass was taken by the orcs of Dunglamhoth who now, with the claiming of Mount Gundabad in the autumn, called themselves the orcs of Gundabad. "Those of Us that survived the attack were put to work defiling the once great halls. The orcs tore down the statues of our forefathers and where once the shrine to Durin once stood was made into a mockery of his magnificence. The carved faces were disfigured, The halls piled high with the remains of the dead , burned in worship of the vile Melkor. Is nothing sacred to these twisted beasts? The barbed lash of the uruk has become a daily toil we must bear, we are hardier than the men most of whom have died already but even dwarves cannot survive these conditions for long. Forever we think of escape and yet we built our halls well. There is only one way in, or out. Day and night a guard of uruks watch over the bridge pass They do not sleep nor falter. Surely we are doomed now to a life of servitude, I sometimes think to die under there lash would be a blessing. When the fortress came under attack we blew the lower caves collapsing the roof, the orcs have had us working to mine it out alongside the lesser of their kind. The only thing that keeps me going is the orcs have yet to find the inner sanctum where the ancient relic is kept, If they got their hands on it then all is lost for of all the wealth that we have amassed through trade and mining it was our greatest treasure. From mount Gundabad it came. Said to be forged by the hands of the deathless himself in the fires of the deep earth, who knows if the tales were true but one must always have hope for in these dark days what else do we have left? The guard is returning! Aulë save us from this nightmare…" -Diary of Unknown dwarf The raid of Mount Gundabad (Second age server event) Fell winds blew in from the northern wastes, the great mountain stood towering above all others surrounding it.Here it was that Durin the Deathless had awoken from his slumber. It had been not less than a year now since the orc hordes ,scattered from their loss in the war of wrath had finally united under the twin leaders Khudhrak (Sebrom) and Ugrug (mewarmy). The newly formed horde had attacked Mount Gundabad with their full strength.The battle had been fierce and bloody with the siege lasting months but eventually the sheer numbers of the orcs had prevailed. The orcs swiftly got to work repairing the damaged defences and fortifying the mountain. It was only a few months after the capture of the mountain that the dwarves attempted to reclaim their holy land. A company from Ered Luin aided by a large force of elves from the forests of Eregion maneuvered into position around the mountain.It was still noon, orcs rarely came outside at this time and so they new they could prepare an ambush.The finest of the elvish archers under the command of Elrond positioned themselves above the gate out of sight.Whereas the dwarves, armed in heavy plate mail along with some of the hardier elves took up position by the sides of the entrance. One brave soul then entered into the mountain and hammered upon its gate calling forth the cowardly orcs to fight him. But they did not realize that this orc band was no mere rabble of mindless raiders as seen for the past few hundred years attacking small villages and travelers. Khudhrak new better than to fall for this obvious ruse, picking up a large bone upon the ground he hammered the ancient war drum that hung on the wall. Almost immediately harsh cries echoed back through the mountains , and yet however to the band of warriors outside not a sound could be heard. As the bloodthirsty screams could be heard growing louder khudhrak dared to step out and meet his foe. He knew it only seconds before aid arrived and with the memory of the conquest of the mountain still firmly in his mind he felt no fear at the small band that challenged him.With an earth shattering roar he rushed at the elf standing before him. The first blow parried , and the second, the third came crushing down on the elf's skull.The sound of splintering bone sent the attackers into a panic, they had expected an easy assault and now they were faced with the terror of war.However Elrond called out a rallying cry and soon they had regrouped preparing to renew the attack. But it was too late… Ugrug had arrived with a legion of orc at his back, seemingly unafraid of the mid day sun they charged out the mountain. Sorzau, Daruk (KonradSoderlund), and many others were among there ranks.A short battle ensued but it was soon clear the orcs had the better of the attackers, Elrond however was managing to pin the orcs down with volleys of arrows from a high perch.The war chiefs simultaneously turned their attention upon him. Ugrug pulled out a large orcish war bow and began returning fire, while Khudhrak began to flank Elrond .Completely distracted by the hail of crude arrows from below Elrond did not notice the Hammer swinging from above.The first strike was only a glancing blow however, quickly regaining composure he pulled out a pair of short curved blades. Elrond danced around Khudhrak with ease, dodging each attack , he landed a few cuts upon him but these only seemed to enrage the mighty orc. It was at this moment the last of his comrades fell, upon seeing Elrond distracted Khudhrak swung an uppercut blow sending him flying off the edge.Smashing against the rocks below Elrond lost consciousness. Khudhrak called the orcs back into the mountain satisfied they had sent a message to all those who would oppose the orcs of Gundabad! Third age (Non server events) A high ranking lieutenant of the witch king, Sorzau lead many raids upon the free folk of Arnor in the war in the north. Soon rumours spread throughout the men of Arnor of villages wiped out in the night ,populations decimated without warning.The name of Sorzau soon became synonymous with death and terror.The elves dubbed him with the title Eleihîr (Dreamlord in the common tongue) he was like a phantom haunting the nights of the free peoples.None who had seen him had lived to tell of it, his attacks were cruel and calculated and rarely did he engage in open warfare.He became a infamous legend among the men of Arnor spoken about only in hushed tones around the campfires or as warnings to disobedient children. "Sorzau will come for you if you don’t behave” Later into the war the building of Barad uin Eleihîr took place. A small but formidable fortress nestled into the foothills of the misty mountains in Angmar. It was rumoured the Witch King himself personally used dark magic to reinforce the foundations and raise the walls and to this day the sinister morgul flowers still grow around the lake as remnants of his presence. From here Sorzau gathered to him large forces of orcs,wargs,trolls and other foul creatures. Second in command of the fortress was Ologoth the Bonebreaker, A mighty two headed olog of ancient decent, likely bred in ages past in the fell fortress of Angband. Before the fortress could be completed the Witch King was defeated, upon seeing his master flee Sorzau returned to Barad uin Eleihîr with what was left of his forces. He eventually realised that he did not have enough to defend the unfinished castle and so fled into the misty mountains attempting to reach Dol Guldur. However in the vales of the Anduin they were intercepted by the elves of Lothlorien and he was forced to turn back. Now with only Ologoth and a few orcs in company Sorzau came upon Goblin Town. Starving, wounded and windswept the company of Sorzau were taken in by the goblin king and offered food and shelter. Many years they resided here building there strength planning to one day reunite with there former master. Eventually with the passing of time these ideas faded from mind. TOS Server Events This section covers events since TA 2995 and hence those that happened on '''the official server', events may be shortened,stylised, or told from a biased view. I am skipping events before joining Gundabad as they do not fit lore wise.You have been warned.'' Sorzau made a blood pact to the Goblin King Yagmurz (Jeanuts) and the Warchief Narakhor II (jonnymoomoomoo) that he would serve them and the might of Gundabad in the wars to come as a warrior with the hope he could rebuild his strength from the elder days. Then he along with Ologoth and a company of orcs and goblins made the long journey back to his old home.' '''Finishing Barad uin Eleihîr Work soon began again on the fortress of old.The outer wall and towers have been raised presenting an intimidating presence to all who come across it.The central tower has now also been completed topped with stonework representing the fell crown of Angmar displayed on their banner.The interiors are rapidly being completed to eventually supply a forge, kitchen, stores, armoury, dungeon, and various living quarters. A great farm has been built in the foundations providing food and wealth with slaves working there tirelessly. Also tunnels, long and deep, have been dug through the misty mountains to both the Ettenmoors and Mount Gundabad. Soon many orc folk from the mountain passes came to the fortress for trade, saftey or to join the legions of gundabad.Sorzau decided to dig tunnels into the mountains to house them , these goblin caves went deep into the earth and where ramshackled and broken but held strong against threat of attack. In worship of the great dragons work soon began on a temple at the highest peak overlooking the fortress for now only tunnels have been dug , but as more wealth is pillaged from raids they will be decorated as is suited to the glory of the Urulóki. Promotions tba Wars (This section is a WIP) Skirmish at Barad-dûr The mighty fortress of Barad-dûr was being rebuilt orcs, goblins and men from across the dominion of Sauron Lord of the earth were called to Mordor to finish it's construction, for Sauron new that if the ancient fortress is rebuilt the kingdoms of men, elf or dwarf did not have the strength to lay siege to, or take the fortress. But the men of Gondor new that this was there one chance to strike the forces of darkness before they could reach their full strength.Erignir Dalek, Count of Andrast and his brother were tasked with leading the assault. Elite fountain guards in glistening steel and heavily armoured knights marched towards the dark tower.The workers were caught unawares and many orcs were slain outside the walls, upon realising what was happing the rest fled to the gates and quickly closed them upon the attacking force. Realising the army was unprepared for a siege the forces of Eregnir fell back to regroup. It was now that Sorzau arrived at the gates of Barad-dûr upon hearing the cries for help from his allies. With him Ologoth and a host of powerful Mordor Olog-hai coated it a crude dark metal wielding mighty warhammers as tall as a man.They entered the fortress and waited in anticipation. As expect the gondorians returned with a larger force they once again marched up to the gates but to their surprise the mighty gates began to grind open. A harsh war horn blew from within and Sorzau's forces charged forwards.The ground shook as if recoiling in terror from the grim beasts that moved upon them.Upon seeing the Ologs charging forward the gondorian line began to waver,but then Eregnir himself led the charge! His pike deflected the first swing of the fell hammer and stuck a fierce blow on the beasts leg.It roared in fury swinging its hammer backwards sending men flying.But Eregnir pressed his advantage striking again and again until the mighty beast lay dead. Sorzau stood upon the wall of Barad-dûr ,bow in hand gazing upon the field two more of the trolls had fallen to the gondorian soldiers but many of thier kin had fallen. Ologoth let out a mighty roar and charged forward smashing through men sending them flying ,Eregnir looked around and realised the day was lost, the orcs of the tower were starting to rally and more forces would be coming soon. As Ologoth struck down the last of Eregnir's men he turned to flee to the horses waiting at the encampment on the horizon. It was now that Sorzau pressed his advantage, running out the gates at a pace no man could match with Ologoth by his side he soon was within range of Eregnir. Once again he pulled out his large longbow of orcish steel and launched an arrow.It seemed that in that moment a silence came upon the battlefield as the arrow flew towards it's mark. Eregnir stumbled forward as the shaft pierced his leg his pace slowed and Sorzau stepped up to him and struck a powerful blow. Sorzau returned to Barad-dûr not stopping to check if he was dead. Travels In the time since leaving Goblin Town Sorzau travelled much of middle earth and beyond, attempting to seek allies for the wars to come and seeking out new territories that Gundabad could claim as theirs. The first journey he undertook was to the black land of Mordor. Sorzau had heard tales of mighty orcs and ologs there rivalling those of the height of Angband and Utumno. The road took him across the high pass, through the goblin settlement of Grumbal Ogh. At the very highest point of the mountains stood the ramshackle yet intimidating fortress. None could move through the high pass without crossing through it as mighty peaks rose all around making any other route impossible.The Inhabitants were servants of the Goblin King and greeted Sorzau is as friendly terms as goblin folk ever where.Sorzau's company stayed here a few days exploring the many towers, caves, and buildings that were contained within. Finally he left the mountains behind and came down to the Vales of the Anduin. Sorzau now chose to travel alone hoping that a smaller force would go unnoticed by the elves and men of the lands he must pass through.He took to a small boat hand crafted from the willows that lined the mighty river and began rowing south.Passage was easy the first few days and he made good progress.Orcs of Gundabad still roamed these lands and it was not long before he was passing through the infamous Gladden fields. Tales long have been told of secretive organisations of assassins that hid within the treacherous marshes. The land was for the most part Inhabited by roaming war bands of Gundabad orcs and so their crossing was made easier without the constant fear of attack. But danger in Gladden came from the environment as well as it's inhabitants.One wrong step and you would become firmly stuck in dense quagmire. Just before reaching the end of the Gladden Fields Sorzau pulled his boat to the shore and made camp for the night The rations given to him by the goblins at Grumbal Ogh had run out now and Hunger was setting in.He sat there in silence watching his surroundings for signs of danger. The strange berries that looked unappealing a few hours ago where now the only thing he could think about. Against his better judgment Sorzau reached down and plucked a handful swallowing them whole… Pain. Nausea. The world was spinning. And everything was bright…PINK?!? WARNING! WARNING! The following is a hallucination and nothing contained within should be taken seriously! Sorzau looked down at his hands, his vision was so blurry now that he couldn’t make out his fingers…In fact his hands seemed almost…cubic? He grabbed his face and couldn’t feel his nose! In fact his entire face was flat! Right now he was thinking about exactly two things: Firstly , how much he could make selling these back in goblin town? And secondly, If Leningrad, Moscow, Stalingrad, all had fallen under German occupation, would the USSR have collapsed and the Eastern front been won by the Fascists? He wasn’t entirely sure what his thoughts meant right now because he was higher than the peak of mount Gundabad but it was not long before a strange voice disturbed his contemplation. “Sorrrzaauuu” The voice seemed to echo out of the stars above as if the ancestors of old had awoken. “Father?” Sorzau replied, until he realized being a minor spirit created at the dawn of time he never had one (Daddy issues?). “Sorzau. You have forgotten me.” “No! How could I?” He nervously stuttered in reply(lets be honest when someone acts like they know you and you swear you’ve never met them before how else do you respond?). “You have forgotten who you are and so have forgotten me… Look inside yourself Sorzau you are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the circle of life. Remember who you are…” At this point the strange voice in the sky was starting to make a lot of sense.He most defiantly couldn’t remember who he was right now but the sexu..ahem.. Tension was too much now and he had to ask. “Uhrmm sorry who exactly are you?” “You are my son and the one true king! ..Wait you asked who I was oh sorry.. I am Muf.. Ahem..Sebrom! Remember who you are…Remember…Remember…Remember…” I can’t remember too much else of that night reader, oh what was that? You thought I wouldn’t notice you there? Why I have transcended the bounds of my fictional existence and am now on a higher plane of being where 4th walls mean nothing to me. Now If you excuse me I’m not feeling myself and need to rest…Zzzz '' ''/me hums to himself THE CIRCLE OF (DebtFree)LYYYYFFEEE! /tps “Well ****!” Madness ends here. I apologize for nothing. Passage slowed and it was many days before he came back to the Anduin and set sail once more... Fun Facts Player related facts. * He has a long running Blood Feud with the King of Gondor (DebtFreeLYFE) who he considers his archenemy. * Hats are very important to him and he has made the long pilgrimage to Far Harad to see Carl the great :') * He doesn't pay his slaves enough... * Sweet dreams are made of memes! __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Players Category:Evil Category:Orcs Category:Gundabad